TF Saga: The Thirteen
by Zenthian
Summary: Before the Great Civil War, Before autobots or Decpticons, witness the rise of the first thirteen Transformers and the battles between Primus and Unicron. to the rest of thier race, the Thirteen is more than meets the eye


sorry about the sucky summary. anyway, this is about the Thirteen first Trnasformers (in this case, the first Cybertronians who could transform) this takes place on a Medival (or how ever you spell it) Cybertron, before they even venture into space or have eletricty. for influence, very little Tryan (lthe michael Bay movies, i only put it here cuase there was no where else) and more Original Primax (Generation one). so read and enjoy and comment and review and...

* * *

Nexus Prime looked down the battlefield. Things did not look good for the Thirteen. Monstructor was winning. The small town of Rydion was almost wiped out. The survivors were barely escaping, with Liege Maximo, Yoketron and Megatronus barely holding off the Horde. Solus Magnus transformed right next to him "Prime! We need instructions" she commanded of her prime. he looked at his men. Alpha Trion was getting used to a sword, a supernatural one too, but this wasn't practice time. Alchemist and Infintis were actually doing some slight damage to Monsturctor's humongous right leg. Vector Sigma had disappeared under a pile of horders, but with the ability to teleport, Nexus couldn't tell. Defensor and Superion was dive bombing Monstructors head by flinging Onyx at it. Amalgamous was not even on the battlefield probably inside the beast. Nexus looked down at his chest, which was holding the newly formed Matrix of Creation and asked it sternly "Primus what do I do?"

"_Primus what do I do?"_

_A week earlier_  
an Ultracon trader named Bunker reared his Domestitron and looked over the dried embankment, filled with bodies. The slaughter must have been swift. The smell of Dried Energon filled his receptors, making him somewhat dizzy. He didn't expect this.

Bunker just came from some mining Camps by the AutoClan and Junkion Empire, doing some business with the Autocon miners. He decided to go up north to sell his goods instead of east like he normally did which was much quicker and made more Shanix. He had no idea why he came this way but it wasn't to see this horror.

Bunker climbed down his ride and wandered around the carnage. Mostly old and young bots, many femmes too. Not many fighting bots. A few that looked like Junkion raiders, judging from the spiked shields and mix matched armor from their fallen enemies. Nothing seemed to have life, not even the Domestitrons or the Nosorons pulling the no raided carts.

then something stirred a few feet away. One of the dead wasn't quite so dead. The traveler pulled a good sized daggered and cautiously to a moaning bot in face down in the sand. It wasn't a Junkion; only a wounded bot with the bodies of Junkions slaughtered all around him. The bot was a blue with red slims and also a warrior judging from the size of the ax he was lying next. Cuts lined his arms and legs, now starting to clot for healing. Weapon scars lined his body. Definitely a fighter.  
Sticking his dagger in the ground, the Ultracon knelt down and helped the warrior to turn around and leaned him back against a river bank. He pulled out a canteen of fresh Energon and helped the warrior to drink its sweet contents.  
"There you go." he said, mentally scolding himself. _This bot could kill me at any time, and I'M HELPING HIM!_ "drink up. Energon straight from the Dagger's Gulf"  
the warrior slightly opened his optics to be meet by the sun and the bulky light greyish bot.  
"what happened?" the warrior rasped, confused at his surroundings for a moment.  
Bunker choked on the words abit, looking for the right way to answer. "looks like Southern Junkion raiding party" he set the warrior down and started to bandage the wounds on the warrior. "What is your name anyhow"  
"Nov...Novas...Gar" the warrior coughed, still stunned at the carnage.  
"I am Bunker, from Ultrax" the traveler responded. "I travel between the countries in the Badlands to do trading. Lucky, I found you eh? Would have been scavenged by some Zori or a Scrapplet if you passed out long enough here"  
"Yeah, Lucky" Nova's Gar tried to rise to his full height before Bunker's kind hands and the extent of his own injuries stopped him.  
"Not no" Bunker said, amiss in finishing wrapping up the other wounds. "who were all these people"  
"this is what left of Theta and Cinder"  
Bunker was taken back, stopping his work to asses this information. He had been to Theta and Cinder a few times. Not the wealthiest countries in the Torus lands, but made some unique quality items that the rich whistled at.

" What's left? what happened to countries of the Thetacons and Sparkobots?"  
"Piranasol happened" Novas Gar trying to successfully stood up, fully bandaged. A bit shaky but he got it and slung his favorite ax over his shoulder "the new Lord of Piranasol had some battle lust issues and wanted to expand. He chose Theta and Cinder. The Thetacons gave some resistance but the Sparkabots didn't stand a chance against Nautilator's war machine."  
"How did you find them?"

Novas Gar Limped forward to one of the broken carts. "they were hiding in a cave along the Jaggered Hills. A Piranacon Death Squad was right on their afts. I lead them away, promising to take them to Protecton. Hoped the Protectobots would do something, since they had the politics of saving the world and slag."

The worn bot kneeled down, turning over the body of a yellow and pink femme. Arka was her name. she was so young but had the nerves to push aside her age and keep these bots from falling apart. When Novas Gar arrived and promised to take them north, she fell as his lesion to the scared people.  
Novas Gar shut her optics and rose to gather his supplies. Most was ruined in the attack bot there was still some left to scavenge. No all he needed was a ride. There was nowhere to get one except…

"Hey, Bunker!" Novas Gar called out. He stumbled forward to the bulky bot. "I need a ride, you don't happen to have an extra ride by any chance!"

The Ultracon stopped and thought for a while, a debate running in his mind.

"Well I got two rides. You can use one. I'll take you to Protecton." said bunker. When He turned and whistle, two horse-like Domestitrons, nicknamed rides, came charging over the embankment. Novas Gar looked them over. In fairly decent shape, they'll do. He picked up his freshly filled supply bag, ax and smiled at his own stupidity. _This is going to wind up bad_  
"thank you" the warrior said as the two mounted up. Bunker leading the way north. The bot decided it was best to past the time with a conversation "your accents a bit off. I don't think you are Thetacon or Sparkobot. Where are you from exactly?"  
"Torus" said Nova's Gar, focused on the northern sunset.  
Bunker just laughed "this whole continent is called Torus. where were your parents from?  
"the old state of Torus" a slight edge of annoyance graced Novas's tone.

"what. there are no survivors of the Torus State." Bunker's father and uncle had told him about the six olden states, each covering a continent. The empires of Rodion, Galaxxon, Kutanzuule, Kolkular, Triax, and finally Torus once ruled the Lands of Father Cybertron. But that was hundreds of Vorns ago.  
"you can't be Torun," the Ultracon called out, checking his doubts " only the Elder's Elders would have been Torun."  
Nova's Gar scoffed "Toruns were known for living thousands of Vorns beside if you do not believe that I am Torun then you will believe nothing I will say"  
Bunker recalled this was true. He had just accepted that all of the ancients were dead "ok so maybe you are a son of Torus. there hasn't been one around for Vorns because they were killed by …"  
'… by the five Destroyers. Yes, I was only a Hatchling then." Novas finished. It was getting dark, but they decided to push through the night.

Bunker still had a few more questions. "Ok, Toruns were blessed with long age, and I know some must have survived the Destroyers till they were defeated by Prima. So why haven't there been any reports of toruns across the New empires?"

Novas pondered this question before replying "Many, if not all, were infected by a poison from the Destroyer known as Abonimus that shortened their life span. In fact it infects their descendants as well. It used to be we were immortal till hunger and wear killed us."

Bunker looked to the newly visible stars, his mind wandering through them as if he was flying. "yeah" he said "I heard that near Hydrax Plateau that a destroyer resurfaced. That he spits out underlings of himself."

The memories jarred in Novas's processor

"Monstructor."

The monster known as Monstructor lumbered through the drier Hydrax Plateau desert. He was weak. It took a lot of strength to escape Darkmount where Prima banished them to. He didn't know how he did it, but once Monstructor was free, he wasn't looking back. His brothers could be free or still stuck there; he didn't care. All that matter was quenching his hunger. And the thousand strong army ahead looked delicious.

The commander of the opposing army was Lord Dynozauras. A strong white green bot, He was the Commandron lord who united the Commandrons and the Maladriods under the banner Destrons. He stood against rebellions and coups without a scratch and now he was faced with a monster. A monster that earned the repetition of a devourer of nations from rumors of the destruction of the small nation of Hydraxian.

Now it was time for action and order. "Scorponok! Take you soldiers far north and attack from behind! Fortress Maximus! Attack from left!"  
his Second Lord ,Zardak, addresses from his own ride "My lord! The beast approaches!"  
Dynozauras gazed down the Hydrax Plateau to see this lumbering walking... TOWER, headed his way. His men shifted in fear and anticipation of a painful death. He mounted a ride and rode in front of the lines. From there, he addressed his scared men "Destrons, this is where your courage counts. This is where you defeat a foe above all foes. Don't let his roar or his horns make you falter. We united Maladron! We are Destrons!" the Lord turned his ride around and drew sword" Destrons! Attaaaack!"  
Most of his men took his words to spark, but at his queue, The entire army rushed forward towards Monstructor, yelling their battle cries as they charged. Swords and spears bristled in the sun as arrows from slingshooters and trebuchets unloaded their ammo at the monster.

Monstructor laughed at the foolish bots, rushing to their doom. "Kill, my Sons. Eat their parts"

That's when his sons, the horde that was dormant since the banishment, came alive from their slumber. Reacting to their master's call, the hive like hordes rushed out of Monstructor's body, eagerly running to their new victims, snarling in cheer for fresh meat.

CRASH!  
The Destron and Horde met with a deafening clash. The Destron troopers engage valiantly but it is a losing fight. The horde is savage and has no care for its wounds.

Dynozauras takes his first swing and look at a Horder as soon as the two sides meet. It is nothing like anything on the land of Father Cybertron. Spikes drool venom from its heavy armor. A gruesome teeth filled face snaps at the Lord.

The Lord swings left at its head. But the sword catches in the horns and teeth bare his direction. Dynozauras flipped out a dagger and takes it under its head. The blade meets it target and the Horder falls, processor severed. Dynozauras grabs his sword braces for another attack. Fear fills in his optics as he drew in the scenes of the slaughter around him. One horder is flinging his soldiers into each other while another is eating one Destron while punching another.  
BOOMM!  
Monstructor was slower than his minions to get the battlefield, but made a grand devastating entrance, stepping hard on the right flank. He Roared his laugh and swung down with his left hand.

CRASSH!  
the left flank is obliterated on the strike. Dynozauras swung hard at a jumping horder, beheading it.

His Second Lord crashes into him from behind, flung off his ride. Zardak quickly gains his balance and stands back to back with Dynozauras, sword primed for action.

"retreat, Back to the Destrokon!"

The order was not disobeyed. Every that could still flee fled.

Monstructor laughed as these tiny insects ran. He had no need to chase them. He was patient and meet them soon enough.

Calling back his horde, he opened the pathways into their chambers inside from his arm.

He would meet them again soon enough.

the Destron army, or more like the remaining rabble, meet back three orbital cycles later at the grand, deadly, and prestigious Fort Scyk. Fort Scyk was built by the Commandrons to keep the Hydraxians and southern neighbors out of Commado as well as to give them a foot hold on the Rion river numoonium mines. Now it served as Destrokon as its main base for confronting the monster still lumbering out in the plateau.

Lord Dynozauras and his generals Scorponok, Fortress Maximus, and his brother Grand Maximus and also Governor Zarak of the Maladroids went over new battles plans in Lord Dynozauras' spacious royal quarters to gather up strength for one more assault on Monstructor.  
Dynozauras angrily pores over the map, trying to figure out what to do. Desperately he threw out suggestions to his generals "… we need two left flanks here at the Grand Rion River. Maybe that will stop him, for a while."  
The door slams open, Zardak stepping through, strangely in full armor. "My Lord, I must speak with you. _Alone_."  
"fine, Generals, prepare your armies. I will see you at dusk. Governor Zarak, may peace be with you" after the other bots left, Zardak quietly closed the door.  
"Monstructor can be quite scary yes?" he stated abruptly.  
Dynozauras turned around to look out the cabin window. Where is Zardak going with this "He is a brute that was severally underestimated"  
Zardak wanders over the weapon rack and looks over the ceremonial swords and spears "But he scared you when your troops needed you the most?"

"maybe" Dynozauras answered. He grabs hold of his sword. This wasn't right "what are you getting at, Zardak?"  
Zardak suddenly stabs through the left stomach area of Dynozauras. The Destron Lord is stunned and cannot respond. His sword clangs on the rocky floor, the lord in complete shock of what happened.  
Zardak twisted the spear and pushed further, his face full of determination and rage. "For your cowardice you are hereby usurped and I take the willing right to lead Maladron as Lord"  
Zardak let go of the spear and Dynozauras collapses to the ground, barely alive. He struggles to get up but can't make it.  
Dynozauras gasps in pain as his Energon slowly bleeds out "I lead us to together" the old bot rasped.  
Zardak reaches for Dynozauras crown and throws it out the open window.  
"you are right. You succeed where the other lords couldn't by uniting the Maladriods and Commandrons. Though you lacked the courage to lead them into battle, you should be honored for this."  
Dynozauras roll over and gave Zardak a death glare "you are nothing but death"  
Zardak looks at his former lord and smirks, taking this into consideration. "very well, I am now Lord Deathzauras no Deathsauras, in your honor. I will lead this country now to glory"  
An interrupting voice comes from the entrance of the chamber "My Lord…"  
Zardak whirls around to see Scorponok, the Destron crown clutched in his hand. He is in shock, seeing his lord fallen on the ground. But shortly he gathers his wits and unsheathed his blade, taking a battle stance against Zardak "Second Lord Zardak! Do not move!"  
Zardak grinned and paced around the younger green and purple bot. "Come now, Scorponok. Dynozauras corwarded in battle and by our law he is to be usurped and I take his place as Lord Deathzauras in that law. Is there in wrong in that." The second lord asks mockingly

"it may be Maladriod custom but we are now Destrons! This isn't our way!"  
Scorponok was so focused on Zardak that he barely noticed the blade on his neck. Scorponok cautiously looked back to see Governor Zarak holding the sword unprofessionally. He had not expected this  
"Scorponok. We need this. The Destrons need this." said Zarak  
Scorponok gives him an evil glance "no, Zarak. We do not need this. You wanted this. You always wanted more than being the Maladriod Governor. What did Deathzauras offer you? High Governorship? What about High Governor Roox?"  
"Roox has already… resigned from his position. Think about it, General. A new Destrokon stronger than ever. The Predacus are threatening our gates every day. The Junkions raid our trade lines. We need to build up our armies. Now with this new threat is howling at us. Dynozauras lacked the strength to overcome our struggles as a whole." Zardak answered, unsheathing his own sword. "But I do. I will lead Destrokon to greatness.  
Scorponok look back to... _Deathsauras _"this is still treason, Deathsauras"  
Zarak pressed the sword ever so slightly, a slight pain building in Scorponok's neck "Friend, you can join us or we will make things very worse for your family"  
Scorponok lowers his swords then kneels down. Regret fills his every move, but his family meant more to him than everything.  
"what do you need my lord?"  
Deathsauras smiled and laughed  
"throw our former lord out into the Arushun River. He needs a restful death."  
Scorponok nods but his face betrays regret that he believes is the worst mistake of his life.

A wagon rushed across the badlands at the dead of night, three bots, two Bots and one femme, jittering against every pothole they hit. Or at least two of the bots are. The third is dead to world in slumber, I grizzly wound on his side. One of the bots, Vextra, a Destron scientist and experimenter, is driving while the femme, his sister Solatron, tended to the injured bot in back.  
The injured bot stirred, awakened by the rush and bumps of the unsteady wagon. He frightened Solatron. She thought the bot was out.  
"careful. We almost near Botropolis. The name's brother Vextra's driving." guides the Femme, keeping her patient from struggling.  
the patient only groaned, "well, can you at least say your name." says Solatron  
"Dyn… Dynozaur...Dynozauras!" stuttered the injured bot, grasping his wound in pain as the hit another teeth jarring hole.  
Solatron was shocked. To see her former lord, gravely injured and in HER wagon, it was disturbing. Vextra has always wondered where he went. Well guess now he knows.  
"Where…are you head...headed?" Dynozauras struggles to even say. The damage to his body is extensive  
Vextra shouted over the deafening sound of the wind "somewhere, anywhere, but Destrokon! Deathsauras has been in power for a quarter-cycle but he is already oppressing the people! We are hoping to head for one of the Primal Empires!"  
Solatron smiled at her brother "Vextra was a Scientist, and I am a forgesmith."  
Dynozauras finally manages to open his eyes. He says the many constellations of the stars with the smiling face of Solatron and the rough driving stance of her brother. The two are almost similar in shape, slim, head plates slid back. Solatron displays the colors of the sun while Vextra is white and with slight purple.  
Dynozauras managed to sit up in the cart, despite his pain. "Did you say we are near Botropolis?"  
"yes" replied Solatron, worry and confusion slightly crossing her face  
Dynozauras expressed nothing but shock and fear "turn around!" he yells struggling into the front seat alongside Vextra.  
"Why?" Vextra asked. It is strange to question your former lord, but reasons are needed.  
"The Predacus army was last seen heading towards Goboltis."  
Vextra suddenly stops the cart along the edge of a cliff, fully aware of what Dynozauras was warning of.  
"By father cybertron"  
the city of Botropolis, center of Goboltis, capital of the Boltax, the well of the Knowledge of the many scholars, was under siege.

Botropolis has always been known as the well of the scholars. Many teachers from all over Torus come to Botropolis to teach. Its technologies were advanced beyond the other nations surrounding them. That probably made it the envy of the Predacus from Tripodecus. And now their army is moving against the city. Rushed Boltax Sling Shooters on the wall try to halt the advance but there are too many of them to deal with. The Predacus catapults fire fiery boulders over the city walls. One of these shots almost hit a Boltax scholar named A3 and his assistant, Beta Maxx.

Beta Maxx is stunned by the fiery wrecking ball. "A3, we need to leave. Now!"

The Scholar was knocked down by the impact. He isn't too old but old enough past prime of life. This isn't his style of life "Beta Maxx, is the cart ready?"

Beta Maxx rushed over to help his master up "yes now let's go!" his master said still abit dazed

A3 and Beta Maxx run over to a cart loaded down with scrolls and artifacts and hop on. Beta Maxx gives a hearty "yah!" to the ride pulling. They charge off opposite of the gate, which now has been broken by. Hundreds of Boltax and Predacus meet in a savage battle at the gate.

"A3! They probably have the back gate blocked! We need to head to the Tunnel!" said Beta Maxx, as they speed down the main street. A3 was holding on for his life and only nodded to his assistant. The Tunnel was created as an escape route long ago by the Toruns who lived in this area but now the Boltax use it and it is being well used as bots are rushing through it, trying to escape the battle. The sound of a rushing cart causes them to scream and jump out the way for their lives. The tunnel is long and filled with fleeing bots. It was only by sheer Father Cybertron luck no one was killed. They tunneled open on the side of an ancient cliff. As soon A3 and Beta Maxx emerge, they are greeted by Boltax soldiers guiding the evacuation and are stopped by a commander boasting a full armor set.

"What's in the cart!?" the commander questioned over the screams of the fleers

"We are scholars taking the knowledge of the University away!" Replied A3 "we have Nesk Prime's approval!" it was always the plan to take the Knowledge of Goboltis to one of the primal empires and hide it there.

The commander ushered them on their way. The scholars don't look back on their burning city.

The two scholars ride on for days. The Badlands is a vast desert that separates the northern Primal empires of Protecton, Maximus, Malignese and also the Lordship of Ultrax from the Southern Lordships of Destrokon, Tripodecus, Cinder, Theta, Pirannasol and the two Junkion states. It is easy to get lost in this desert and A3 and Beta Maxx are no exception. The ride pulling the cart is tired and worn after a few days of travelling and the two are in an Energon-lacked daze and having hallucinations. A3 barely opened his eyes to try to make what seemed to be 3 rides headed their way. But that is all he acknowledged when the three riders dismounted to help the two wanderers back to their camp

When A3 woke up, his hands were bounded to a metal pole behind him inside of a steel hut. "Beta Maxx!" he cried, struggling with the chains.

"I am right here" said a voice to his right. Beta Maxx was also tied to same pole. He noticed that their cloaks were stripped from them and that a third, lean black and orange, scarred bot was to his left. H barely was showing the same sign of age as A3 was.

The huts steel door opened, two bots armed with swords enter the tent followed by a high up looking bot, probably an officer. The dusk is behind them in its full splendor of colors.

The officer stands over the two bots and kneels in front of them. He is red with black forelimbs and green face. His blue optics felt like they were to shine right through them. Dressed in an official military uniform, he seemed to be the only one comfortable.

"My men found you two just outside the trade lines, low on everything but books. Tell me why that is?" he said with a slight smile.

Beta Maxx was braver than A3 at that moment "my master and I fled Botropolis. It was under siege by the Predacus. We hoped to make anywhere preferably north."

"Your master? What does he do?" the Officer asked, looking t A3 with a smirk

A3 gathered his wits to answer "my name is A3. I am a historian and scribe at the Botropolis University."

The Officer just laughed slightly "and I am Captain Fangry of this fine Ultracon trade convoy"

A3 smiled and nodded "now that we are acquaintances, will you untie us and lets on your way" he said trying to talk his way out.

"I am afraid not. we have some... security issues to work out. Don't worry, Catilla and Horri-bull will take care of you." Fangry replies gesturing to the two armed bots. He stands up and looks down at the prisoners "but I am sure we will have this all worked out in the morning."

The three turned leave, leaving the two Boltax shocked. Usually armies let scholars past. Something must be wrong or worse.

"They will kill you." The voice was so unexpected it took Beta Maxx and A3 a while to register it. They barely noticed the third prisoner and were shocked by their current state of affairs to register him.

"They don't seem to want to kill us." Beta Maxx argued back, but he wasn't so sure of his answer.

The Prisoner chuckles "but they do. Those aren't Ultracon traders. No, those are Crusaders. These past few weeks my men were disappearing along the trade lines. I investigated what happened. Turned out that they were killed by the Ultracons. They caught me spying on their camp. They been hauling something down to Piranasol and killing anyone who sees them."

"And who are you?" A3 asked

Prisoner looks the red mot in the optics. He has a scar down his right red optic "I am Blackzeta the North Junkion."

"Raider!" Beta Maxx exclaimed. He had no particular like in the Junkions from the horrible stories he heard about them. How they dismantled entire bots and staked their parts around the spot they died. How they painted with the spilled Energon of their enemies.

Blackzeta looked at the dark blue apprentice with a smirk. His optics were soft with wisdom "those would be our southern cousins. We are traders."

"Fine if they are going to kill us. Then you must get us out of here." A3 demanded, a bit tired and wanting answers.

"There is one way" Blackzeta remarks

Outside the tent, Catilla and Horri-bull were standing guard. More like being bored. This duty always was frag. Guard two scholars and a spy, really? What is more pathetic? And at night time too. But orders are orders, even if they are stupid.

CRASH!

The sound of clanging metal rushed the two guards in the tent to find only the two scholars under the pole they were attached to, chains broken.

"Where is the Junkion?!" Catilla roared, his sword ready

"He just walked up and left" A3 cried "he knocked over the shaft when he escaped

Catilla walks over to Beta Maxx and placed it on Beta Maxx's chest and grins evilly "if he escaped, you shall not live."

Unexpectedly Catilla was stabbed right through the chest with piece of broken metal by Blackzeta. Horri-bull reacts almost instantly and swung his sword hard down at Blackzeta. Blackzeta threw Catilla in the path the sword and stole Catilla's sword right from his dead hands. He attacked with multiple vicious swings at Horri-bull's sides. Horri-bull blocked them expertly and aimed his sword at splitting Blackzeta's skull. Blackzeta countered and threw down both swords with a mighty push to tackle Horri-bull. The two crashed to the ground and struggled for top. As soon as Blackzeta gets it, he pulled a concealed knife from his lower back and makes three blocked attempts at Horri-bulls optics. On the fourth, he punches Horri-bull's temple and jammed the knife under his chin. Blackzeta got up exhausted and turns around to find A3 and beta maxx staring at him with slash fear and wonder.

"A trader?" Beta Maxx asked.

Blackzeta shrugged "well, a guard of our traders."

A3 rubbed his aching old wrists "if you could always escape, why haven't you?"

"They caught me every time" Blackzeta replied as he picks up the two swords "now I got you two to watch my back. Come on, there's a trader's stay called Come-Thru. If we snatch a few rides, we will be there by next nightfall."

The three sneak out the hut to find most of the camp is dead of slumber under two full moons. The three make their way slowly and stealthily to the stables. Twenty or something rides were tied up to poles scattered around stable.

Blackzeta carefully made his way across the stable, not wanting to spook the rides. If one them started to screech, they all started to screech and wake up the Ultracons. Then they were dead.

But Blackzeta was careful and got three rides, one of them his own. Bringing the three rides out of the stables, he gave two the scholars and mounted on his own. "Come on lets go." He said.

The scholars mounted up. "You do know how to ride, right?" Blackzeta asked. A3 nodded. Before he was a scholar he was a major in the Boltax Army, leading battles against Junkion raiders and the Pirannacons. He taught Beta Maxx and his assistants before how to fight and ride in case of emergency. Now was such emergency.

"Where exactly is come-thru…." A3 turned around when Beta Maxx suddenly become silent. He watched as his longest staying assistant fell off his ride, an arrow through his skull.

"The prisoners are escaping! The Prisoners are escaping!" a guard cried out from behind them, reloading his slingbow. He fired a missed shot pasted A3.

The camp started to arouse and fuss at the alarm. Soldiers grab their weapons and armor. A sleeping Captain Fangry is awoken by the cry and flew out his tent, weapons ready.

Blackzeta gave his ride a swift quick, with A3 following suit. Before the Ultracons were ready to head out after them, the two prisoners had ridden out of sight.

Fangry looked over the sands as his two prisoners disappeared over a sand dune, mechamiles away. "We will track them in the morning" he commanded. He knew that they will have to stop sooner or later. It is better to strike when your prey is oblivious.

A3 and Blackzeta are quicker than they thought. by midafternoon, the warrior and the scholar rod into the traders stay of Come-thru, rides exhausted. The trader's stay is bustling with merchants, travelers and outlaws. Herds of Long-skinned Nosorons are pushed through the main street, groaning as they move. Carts jostled, bots yelled and markets bid for attention. But the two kept on riding till they come to an inn and requested a room and care for the rides. A3 settled into the room on a mat while Blackzeta secured the room. There was no surprises hidden that had to deal with

"Bet...Beta …Beta Maxx. He is … gone."

Blackzeta was sympathetic to knew what it was like to lose friends. He had lost his brother Metadon to life in the Badlands "I'm sorry. I am afraid this is the reality of the Badlands."

"He was only a young one." A3 grieved. He had raised Beta Maxx like a son when his parents were killed in a robbery just when Beta Maxx left to study to be a scholar. But he knew how to grieve. He lost his own son when he joined the army a few Vorns back.

A3 refocused and gathered his surroundings. It was better to focus on future than dwell on the past was the old Boltax proverb on grief and sorrow. It's a simple brick room with only one window facing the Southside. "This doesn't feel right"

Blackzeta looked back from checking the closet "how?"

A3 just looked around aimlessly, as if he was searching for something else. "I feel like I am not here by accident. Like something is leading me to this."

Blackzeta sat down on his mat and has to agree. He had been feeling like something is different as well "yeah I know what you mean; we passed five inns before just drifting into this one."

An unknown voice interrupted from the window "I know how you are feeling"

The two are taken by surprise. A lone lean yellow bot with a red face in cloak jumped through the window and into their room. He had only a sword on him, still sheathed behind his back. He started to rise slowly, hands up, but Blackzeta's sword was already on his neck "I have been having the same feelings since I got here." He said, careful with his words. One miss step and his Energon would stain the walls.

A3 stood back with his own sword unsheathed, stolen from Catilla. "Who are you?" he asked in a voice of weariness and anger .

Newcomer never even took his yellow optics off a menacing Blackzeta "the name's Ruins. I have been watching this particular room for the past quarter-cycle. I don't know why. It's like a calling. When I saw yall, I knew why I had been keeping an optic on this place"

"Lower your sword Blackzeta. This is a guest." A3 asked. This was proof that A3 wasn't going crazy, and he would be no help if Blackzeta killed him.

Blackzeta was reluctant to lower his sword on the behalf of a few simple words. Any bot could lie and that was truer in the Badlands. "A name like Ruins sounds more than it seems." He asked "no parent would give their hatchling that kind of name unless they were on the lower caste."

Ruins smirked at Blackzeta's reasoning "you're right. My birth name was Pneumatix but my career required me to take a different name."

Blackzeta grips his sword tighter "and what would that be"

"I was an assassin"

Blackzeta raises the sword to Ruins chin. "so your brilliant 'I won't get killed plan' is tell the straight truth?"

Ruins laughed "its working isn't it"

Blackzeta was even more menacing now. He didn't like being told off, especially by a stranger.

"Well what's it going to be? Kill me, or find out who has been tugging at your life." Ruins dangerously asked.

A3 sheathed his sword and grabbed Blackzeta's shoulder "Blackzeta, we need him alive. Think about it. Someone is mentally telling us where to go, what to do and where to be. For what cause? What is their end game?"

Blackzeta realized the truth in these words and sheathes his sword. "Alright, I trust you A3. But not _you_, assassin."

Ruins pulled three large red Hypergon fruits, ripe in processed Energon. "Would this help?"

Blackzeta and A3 were quite hungry and bite into the Hypergons thankfully. They all sat down on the mats and finish their meal.

Ruins started his story "I was hatched and raised in Axiom Nexus, the capital of Malignus if you don't know. My father and mother died from the hate plague early in my life, and was sent to live with m uncle. He was intoxicated brute, always drinking Visco, Old Fortran or other intoxicating drinks. I soon grew up on the dark side of life and was trained to kill by a gang called the Scourge. Soon, my name was changed to Ruins and took up a life as a contract killer." Ruins stopped and paused for a bit. He played with a small knife some before continuing. "I have enjoyed the life of an assassin. They work was good and pay was more than enough to become popular as an affluent business man but a lunar-cycle ago, a great uneasiness came over me, like I was meant for something else. The drinks and high end food become sour in my mouth. Two weeks ago, I settled on selling everything and retreating here, but I never really thought it over. I just did like something was pushing me."

"interesting" A3 said after going through Ruins whole story. "When I made plans to flee Botropolis if it came under siege, I remember pre packing an Energon cube, but when the city came under attack, it felt that I purposefully forgot it. Whatever this is wanted us to be found by the Ultracons." A3 was more cross with his next words "it wanted Beta Maxx killed"

"Or maybe Beta Maxx was just killed." Blackzeta said. He started to something when a shuffle outside the door caught his attention. Motioning to the door, Ruins and A3 caught on to his clue and took defensive stances.

Ruins pulled out a double edged hatchet and curved dagger and concealed himself behind the door. Blackzeta unsheathed his sword and took cover behind A3 as he opened the door.

A shocked green, poorly armed bot had himself leaning against the door, Audioceptors pressed against the door. When the door was swiftly opened, he slipped into the room on his face. A3 and Blackzeta quickly grab and throw him into the room. The bot hits the opposite wall with an "ooof!"

Fear shone in his optics but that fear turns to a Duty the moments his red optics catches Ruins. He pulled out his sword and rose to a poor defensive stance "Ruins, you are under arrest by the Malignus Primacy." He said his voice giving out to a slight waver. Blackzeta and Ruins laughed. The bot was very young and certainly no threat to the experienced bots who fought and killed hundreds.

The two sheathed weapons. A3 went up and gently took his small sword from his shaking hands. "Come now." A3 said "we are not your enemy. We are, I guess, your friend."

The young bot was confused. He expected a swift death if he messed up. Not hospitality. But he was scared and now was stuck here. Guess it was time to trust strangers…

"tell us. How were you persuaded to pursue Ruins here?" A3 asked. Blackzeta glared at him "You should not trust strangers so quickly." He declared.

A3 turned to face him. "Do you not feel a connection with this bot. like he was meant to join us."

Blackzeta growled "yeah" he replied "but it doesn't we trust everybot that turns our processor over"

A3 shot Blackzeta a look of annoyance. "Just trust me on this one, like with Ruins"

Blackzeta murmured something and sat down on one of the mats. Ruins took the opposite position "I feel the same feeling two, A3" A3 looked grateful. He turned back to the young bot "So tell us your story"

The bot looked up at the scholar to his left. Well since he had no choice left…"My name is Exodus. I graduated into the Malignus army a few years back. I was ready for action, for combat! But they stuck me with curbside duty in Axiom Nexus." The bot slumped "all I wanted was adventure. The click heard that there was a bounty on Ruins head I too it. I abandon my post, just telling my officer that I knew how to find him and took off. I don't how I knew to come to Come-thru. Or where to look. I guess this is what yall were talking about when I eavesdropped on yall." He finished ruefully.

A3 looked at Blackzeta. "Told you." The older Junkion grunted.

Ruins handed Exodus back his word "you have two options, I believe you do anyway. Join us and figure this out and I will let you take me in. I am tired of this life now anyway. Or you can leave back for Malignese and face the sword for abandoning your post."

Exodus looked at his sword and looked back at Ruins. He expected death or torture from assassins not kindness and advice. He had a duty towards Malignese, but he did face the sword if he returned without Ruins or probably with Ruins. The young one grabbed his sword and stands up "alright what now?"

The other three stood up. It was almost dusk. "So" Blackzeta started "if this…influence is to be found, where would it be?"

"The ancients said that Acropolex was the capital of the mysteries of the world." Exodus said, returning from where he left his own ride.

"North, to Acropolex, agreed?" Ruins asked, already mounted.

"Agreed" was the response from the other riders.

"Good to go." Ruins said and they headed out. They were barely out of Come-Thru when they hear the first scream. They turned around to the origin of the scream to find a band of raiders attacking the traders stay. "Let us go" Exodus said, ready to flee.

"Wait" A3said, looking over on the soldiers closely. His helmet fell off of a vicious swing at a merchant. His cold steely gaze locked with A3, making the scholar reach back in fear,

It was Captain Fangry. The Ultracons found them

Novas Gar was angry at the three Destrons, especially Dynozauras. All the two siblings did was pestering him and asking questions about Torus which Novas remembered little about. This in itself didn't upset the Torun but it was Dynozauras continuous order giving that had set Novas Gar off_. Once a lord always a lord_ Novas Gar guessed.

"Novas Gar! Come back!" yelled one the four other bots in their caravan. It was Bunker; the only one Novas Gar didn't mind having around. He was a good cook, knew this region by mind and also saved Novas Gar's life a week ago. "We need to get moving!" he was a bit cranky when it came when the morning hits.

Novas Gar wandered back to the camp that he slipped from to clear his head.

Bunker was a bit crossed. Solatron and Vextra had already packed their equipment, no thanks to the former Destron Lord. The latter didn't need to pack, he had carried nothing with but a double ended sword, a souvenir of how they met. The lord smirked when he saw Novas Gar. "Been out for a little walk" he said

"Dynozauras, Not now. Something is wrong and I need to think not argue." The Torun argued, feeling the daze.

"all the Nonsense about you being Torun finally come to light, eh"

Novas Gar decided against continuing this debate, and headed towards his ride to pack. Bunker followed him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Novas Gar stopped packing and looked at the bulky Ultracon "Bunker, where are we heading?"

Bunker looked uneasy. Like he was expecting this but not wanting to share it. "Well, I wanted to talk too about that." he said nervously. "We are not heading to Protecton. We are actually heading a bit east towards Acropolex." he backed just a little when he had said that. He feared that Novas Gar would be anger with for trying to obtain more info from him about Torus "I had tried to correct my course but I couldn't. something is pulling us in that direction, and I can't stop it."

Novas didn't speak for a few minutes. Bunker could see the wheels in his processor turning. "Alright we keep to this course see where it takes us. Do the others know about this?"

"They brought it up, even Dynozauras is feeling it."

"Good. round them up; we have alot land to cover" the group started to mount up. Solatron and Vextra got on a ride they had been sharing. Bunker, Dynozauras and Joker had their own rides to travel on. Wait where was Joker? The red and purple bot had recently joined their party two days ago, lost and no idea which way was north. He was a comedian but the twin blades he carried said more. Novas Gar looked around a bit. Ah! The funny bot was hiding behind his own ride.

"Hey, did the sun die and I am dreaming or what?" he joked on the convoy's mood.

"Load up, funny bot, we heading out" Bunker commanded from his ride.

"Yes! More endless riding!" Joker said sarcastically.

"Come on" Novas Gar said and the party moved out, Bunker leading and novas in the back. Novas looked down the line at this merry band of mismatched travelers. A forgesmith, trader, comedian and possibly something else, a scientist and former Destron lord. Only a week ago it was just him and Bunker till they heard a scream on night. The two were camping out under the stars and one of the two moons. The scream came from over the dune along with the sounds of fighting. The two bots rushed over the dunes to see three bots under attack by south Junkion raiders, desperate to defend themselves from the few dozen raiders. Anger welled up inside of Novas Gar, the death of the Thetacons and Sparkabots fueling his rage. The Torun hated more than anything slaughters of the innocent.

With a great battle cry, Novas drew his axe and charged down the dune towards the raiders. A few saw him at first and went to meet him. They were no match for Novas Gar's fury and skill. Even those on rideback, were taken down by the Torun. Bunker eventually engaged some with the other two bots but it was the wrath of Novas Gar that brought down a majority of the Junkions. Ever since then the three joined them in their travels. Soon Joker joined them and now all six were heading towards a direction they didn't ask for.

It was almost dusk when they stopped the small traders stay of Come-Thru. But when they arrived, they found something they didn't expect. The trader's stay was under attack. He found something else odd. A band of four on ride back. not that wasn't strange but it was that Novas Gar felt drawn to them. An urge to help them. He could barely make out what they were saying but it interested him.

"Should we?" asked an older red bot, his sword in hand. The black and barely orange on responded "oh yes we should." and with all four charged, Head first into the throws of battle.

Novas Gar's band gathered around him, concerned.

"What should we do?" asked Solatron, gripping her war hammer.

"We attack!" yelled out Dynozauras.

"No we need to leave while there is still a chance." Vextra said nervously.

Novas Gar looked at the convoy. "I hate invaders and bullies. I am sure yall do as well. If you turn here, may Father Cybertron help you. But face with me here and I will help you."

When no one answered verbally but replied with the unsheathing of weapons, Novas Gar nodded. He pulled out his axe and a fury flashed through his circulators "then, as Dynozauras said, attack."

The six charged after the other four towards the opposing army. It was foolish. They brandished military grade weapons and trained battle skills. All they had were a ragtag of outlaws, merchants and travelers. The odds weren't good.

The two forces clashed. Vextra and Solatron were first to engage. Solatron jumped off their ride and cracked down on the first soldier she landed on. Swing her hammer like a maniac, the soldiers were afraid to go near Solatron. She was managing to club down a few bots, but her brother was fairing worse. A green and black bot was helping him out, but Vextra already had a s deep slice down his arm. These were barely warriors against a strike force. How petty, but yet they drove on like mad men.

Joker, however, was having the time of his life. "Hey you got something in your optics!" he yelled as he threw small knives, that he kept hidden, to the optics of his victim. He crackled and laughed as he threw four more. "What's the matter? Knife got your throat!" he taunted, revealing the hidden fighter underneath.

Bunker was helping out the black bot. Bunker was only using spiked fists, punching down his opponents' weapons and then punching his enemies, giving them dents that would take ages to heal properly. The black bot was not bad himself, but was older and tiring. Novas was the last to join the battle. These soldiers were good but Novas Gar was better. Those who thought they had him were wrong. His ax laid waste to them till he fought his way through the crowd till he encountered red bot. "hi" he said countering a sword from the opposition and swinging going down the owner's knees "what brings you here"

The red bot, A3, stabbed one soldier and cut the gut of another "nothing much, just Ultracon Crusaders and weird desire to head to Acropolex to solve some riddles." He yelled.

A3 went charging towards a bot that got the upper hand on Exodus. The bot looked off of Exodus and at A3. This proved fatal. Seeing his chance, Exodus plunged his sword into his throat.

The battle was thick but it wasn't just the ten fighting off an Ultracon Battalion. The Outlaws and Merchants had increased in number and were gaining the upper hand.

A3 had just finished off an Ultracon soldier that simply wouldn't stay down till a knife penetrated his neck, when he saw Fangry. Fangry had an outlaw under his blade dead and as soon as he saw A3 he grinned. Fangry was probably a decade younger than A3 but he had more energy and experience. Besides, A3 had two slices in his legs and arms. Energon was leaking badly from his body but somehow A-three was still standing. Fangry reacted first charging towards A3. A3 only had one option. With all his might he threw his blade at the Ultracon. Fangry barely sidestepped it. The blade pierced his left arm, causing him to drop his own sword try to get the blade out of him.

Fangry extracted the sword and continued charging to A3 when a sword form behind stopped dead in his tracks, literally. Novas gar pulled his sword out of Fangry and gave A3 an approving nod. "Novas Gar"

"A-three" the red bot replied. The Ultracon force was quickly on the losing of the battle and started to pull back.

An Ultracon lieutenant named Brisko was watching as his master fell. He gave only the order retreat and maybe half a dozen or so was left to respond. The fleeting Ultracons were just barely able to get away from their fights. When the people of come thru saw the Ultracons fleeing, they gave a deafening shoot of victory.

Later the scavengers were drifting thru the battlefield collecting and looting. Novas Gar and his six were gathered with A3 and the rest. Blackzeta had to get a dagger pulled out of his thigh. Vextra had large gash down his arm. The rest had many cuts and bruises. The next morning they had gathered on common accord to head to Acropolex and solve their mystery. All of them own their own rides, were tougher than when this was all starting. Now it was time.

It took almost an orbital cycle, but they had reached it, weary and hungry. Novas Gar looked over at A3. A3 just nodded. Ahead of them was the ruin of the capital center of Torus, Acropolex.

Inside was the answer to all of their questions. Little did they known the start of their new life.

The ruins of Acropolex were that of a building, not a city. It is believed what still stands of Acropolex is the capital center. It had four main areas, the southern Tower Ruins, the fortress, the main Citadel, and the Courtyard. Only one thing stirred in the vast courtyard at the dead of night, and that was a traveler and his ride sitting around a campfire. The traveler's name was Dreamscape and the ride was named Ellyian. Dreamscape was a strange bot, always having his minds in the clouds. This earned him the name Dreamscape and he liked. He liked so much he forgot his real name. Now he was sitting around enjoying the stars and night breeze.

"You know, Ellyian," he said in a Pirinasol accent, "just a few orbital cycles ago, I was I a builder, now I am an explorer off on an adventure. Who knows what we find beyond the Primal empires in the wild lands of Kolkular and Rodion. It's a whole new world out there, Ellyian, and we are here to explorer it." Talking to a ride maybe crazy but not if the ride actually listened and Ellyian did. Dreamscape was so engrossed in the stars and talking he didn't notice the two bots sneak up on him till five cycles later.

The two bots were bot and femme. The bot was white with black and gold highlights. The femme was green and yellow. They both were wielding numerous weapons and showed scars to prove they used them.

Dreamscape jumped back startled. He grabbed a bag and threw it the bots; the white bot rolled over and took out a double edged sword. The bag exploded into a great fire ball next to the femme. "Arggh" she yelled taking out a pair of claw sabers and took a ran toward Dreamscape. Dreamscape rough tug at his belt and flung it forward to reveal a long serrated whip, the Femme dodged to the right and stayed put. Dreamscape was gearing for another lash, but was tackled by the bot. it took a while to calm down Dreamscape and round up Ellyian, who ran off during the explosion but they did it to explain their real intentions by the campfire.

The white bot spoke after he got Dreamscape settled "the names Takara, this is my life bond partner Ser-ket. We live here as guardians for passerby's with only the small charge of fuel and company." He said.

After some more convincing and laying down of arms, Dreamscape listened on to their tales of adventure and heroics. Takara had trained in combat arts in the Rodions tribes, like Circuit-Su and Tekkaido. There he met Ser-ket, Metalliko tribal daughter. They married lunar cycles later and moved back to Takara's home of Maximus. But the two weren't happy and went on to protect travelers in the Badlands. They settled upon the Acropolex to safeguard travelers.

The three were so immersed in their conversation that even they didn't see ten bots sneak up in them. These ten bots ranged from clothing to weapons, a rag tag group at best. But no one moved to any defensive position.

"I am Novas Gar" the leader of the ten said.

Takara stood up and greeted Novas Gar formally. "I am Takara. I safeguard travelers in these parts for some food and stories. If you mean anyone harm, my life bond partner and I will kill." He stated sternly.

Novas laughed "we mean no one harm. In fact we are at our destination." Novas gestured for the others to sit and relaxed as him and Takara talked. "We came to find anything that would point to someone be able to influence from afar. You know of anything like that."

"Yeah" Takara answered "yeah, a few years back, some scholars or priest asked Ser-ket and I if we could show them the Well of Primus."

"The Well of Primus? Is that one of the ancient lords or Primes?"

Takara shook his head "I don't know but when they started to chant some weird feeling s came over the two of us. It was like it was compelling us to stay here till eleven others arrived."

"Us?" Novas Asked.

"yeah you."

Novas Gar crossed arms and mulled over this information. "Alright. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow"

"ready?" Novas Gar asked of the twelve others. Most replied with nods and "yes" except for Joker who replied with "Help! The Unleasher got me!" but he was ready. It was early in the morning and Novas Gar wanted to get a full start on the day.

All thirteen went straight for the citadel; following Takara and Ser-ket. They followed them through a series of stone mazes that had long been left to fade away. Takara opened a door that went down under the citadel till they all reached a large cave with three pools of energon.

"This it?" asked Blackzeta wielding his torch to examine the walls inscription "Hey A3! Look at this!" the scholar wandered over to the Junkion.

"What do you make of it?" asked Blackzeta but A3 had never seen such writing before "I don't know" he answered.

Takara set down his torch "this where those Scholars had me take them the first time I was... influenced."

"_**WELCOME!"**_ a strange booming voice filled the cavern. The torches went out and blinding blue orb that emerged from the central pool, filling the cavern with some type of Mystic light.

"Who are you?!" Novas Gar said, getting his optics adjusted to the light.

"I AM PRIMUS! YOUR CREATOR AND GUARDIAN!" It sounded, the voice echoing off the walls.

"But Father Cybertron is our maker." Exodus retorted. The belief was that Father Cybertron and Mother Luna Zero created the Cybertronians at the Dawn. Mother Luna Zero became the heavens and Father Cybertron the world.

The orb laughed at Exodus "CYBERTRON MAY BE THE GROUND BELOW YOU, IT STILL STANDS THAT I, PRIMUS, CREATED YOU!"

Novas Gar stepped up to the orb and challenged "Explain yourself!"

The cave instantly filled with images of rage-filled creatures devouring and destroying each other. The "THIS IS WHERE I COME FROM, THE SOURCE! HERE DEATH AND CHAOS WAS CONTINOUS, FEAR AND ANGER WAS EVERYTHING. I AND MY SPLIT BROTHER UNICRON DEFIED THESE RULES WITH FIVE OTHERS, XAL, GALATICUS, CHRONARCHITECT, THE KEEPER AND THE ONE! BUT NOTHINGSEEMED TO BE SECERT IN THE SOURCE AND THE WE WERE BROUGHT BEFORE OUR GODS, THE GUILDING HAND. THEY MADE A PUBLIC DISPLAY OF OUR SUPPOSED TREACHERY AND BANISHED US TO THE VOID. LITTLE DID THEY REALIZE THAT CHRONARCHITECT FIGURED OUT A WAY TO CREATE LIFE IN THIS VOID! TO CREATE ORDER! AND WE SET ON CREATING THESE LIFE FORMS, TAKING ONE ECOSYSTEM TO OURSELVES AS THE GUARDIANS OF THE UNIVERSE" the imagery slowed to so called Void and the set creation of these worlds and their life "EVERYTHING WAS AT PEACE ! NO CHAOS NO DEATH! TILL MY BROTHER, UNICRON REVEALED HIS INTENTIONS. HE KNEW THAT WITH THE CREATIVE POWER OF THE VOID HE COULD CONQUER ALL OF TIME AND SPACE, BUT WE SAW THROUGH HIM IN TIME AND PUT OUR WORLDS OUT OF HIS REACH! THIS ANGERED HIM BUT DIDN'T STOP HIM. HE FOUND A WAY TO MEDDLE IN OUR PERFECT WORLDS! HE REINTRODUCED DEATH TO ALL OF CREATION." The slideshow continued to Cybertron. "WHEN HE PUT DEATH IN YOUR WORLD, YOU WERE STIL PERFECT AND DEATH WAS ONLY THROUGH KILLING AND MURDER! YOU SPLIT INTO SIX SEPARATE EMPIRES AND MADE WAR EACH OTHER, BUT YOUR GREATEST ENEMY WAS THE DESTROYERS!"

Novas Gar stepped back as the cave displayed the five Destroyers. He may have been young but he remembered the Destroyers well. The screams of the dying around, the laughter of those monsters, him calling for his parents, it was all too familiar to him. He did not need to see this again but Primus continued.

"THE DESTROYERS DID EXACLTY WHAT THEY WERE NAMED FOR, DESTROY. THEY NOT ONLY KILLED THOUSANDS BUT MADE PAIN AND DEATH A PART OF YOUR DAILY LIVES. I COULDN'T STOP FOR WHEN WE PUT OUR WORLDS OUT OF UNICRONS PHYSICAL GRASP; WE PUT THIM OUT OF OUR OWN AS WELL. I COULD CALL UPON ONE WARRIOR AND GAVE HIM THE STRENGTH THAT I COULD TO COMBAT THESE MONSTERS!"

"Prima!" Novas Gar exclaimed. He remembered the stories his mother told him of Prima; the hero of the ages, wielding the great Star Saber to vanquish the Destroyers.

"YES PRIMA!" the imaged changed to show... Novas's father? Novas remember what he looked like exactly. Prima was the same dark blue bot as his father, Dynasty, except more powerful looking and carrying a large sword crackling energy behind it. "This can't be." Novas Gar exclaimed

"OH BUT IT IS. I CHANGED A WARRIOR OF TORAN NAMED DYNASTY TO MY CHAMPION PRIMA! GIVING HIM THE ESCAPED HIS PRISON AND SEEKS HIS REVENGE. HIS BROTHERS ARE SOON POWERFUL STAR SABER, HE USED ALL OF HIS LIFE FORCE TO CONFINE THE DESTROYERS TO DARKMOUNT. YOUR FATHER, NOVAS GAR, WAS A HERO BEYOND ALL YOU CAN IMAGINE. NOW HIS WORK IS BEING UNDONE. THE DESTROYER MONSTRUCTER HASTO FOLLOW. THIS WHY I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE."

"so WE can fight an vein-hungry monster!" Dynozauras said angrily "I faced him once before… with a trained army! What makes you certain we thirteen could what the hundreds of those dead at the Hydrax Plateau couldn't?!"

Primus laughter was deafening "BECAUSE I WILL MAKE YOU STRONGER THAN ANY OF THEM EVER WERE. I WILL GIVE YOU ALL SEVERAL GIFTS IN ORDER TO DEAFEAT THIS NEMESIS! SO STEP FORWARD AND RECEIVE YOUR GIFTS."

They all looked at each other till Takara stepped forward. "If you are who you say you are, I having nothing to lose. After all , it was you who told me and Ser-ket to stay here" He said boldly. Primus's chuckle was at least ground shaking.

"VERY WELL! TAKARA SON OF TOMY AND HIDEAKI FROM MAXIMUS, FROM THIS POINT ON YOU ARE YOKETRON, SKILLED WARRIOR. YOUR MISSION IS THAT OF PROTECTION AND JUSTICE." Lightning emerged from the orb and struck Takara. An awesome spectacle of light and sound filled the room as Takara's body seemed to contort "I GIVE YOU YOUR FORM AND THE MAGNIFENCE, WHICH WILL GUIDE YOU IN THINGS TO COME."

When it was all over, Takara was no longer the same bot. he looked similar but different. His armor was increased and strange designs came out of it, resembling claws and glass. "I am Yoketron"

Not be out done, his life bond partner Ser-ket joined the stage "I am ready" she said in a quiet voice.

"WELL THEN, SER-KET DAUGHTER OF BANZIA-TRON AND KARN-EDGE OF THE RODION TRIBE METALLIKO, ARE FORM THIS POINT ON INFINITIS, EVERYPOWER! I GIVE YOU YOUR FORM AND THE SHARED POWER OF THE MAGNIFENCE WITH YOUR LIFE BOND PARTNER! GO NOW AND BRING YOUR SPIRIT OF KINDNESS AND WISDOM TO THE UNIVERSE AND BEYOND!" After the awesome display, like Yoketron, she was changed with upgrade armor and strange patterns.

The rest looked at each other and commonly agreed that this was the right decision. "I'll go" said Bunker. It would be interesting to see how he ended up.

"BUNKER SON SHOOTGIZE AND TETRAN OF GOBOLTIS YOU HAVE NOW BECOME ONYX, THE MOUNTIAN, AND GIVE ALL MY STRENGTH TO PROTECT THIS WORLD. NOW GO AND BE THEIR STRENGTH OF THE MOUNTIANS."

The same happened to Onyx, who now has bigger than before. Next it was Dreamscape that stepped up to be changed.

"NOW, DREAMSCAPE SON OF RAZONN AND PENTASKIES OF PIRANASOL, YOU ALWAYS HAVE YOUR HEAD IN THE CLOUDS, NOT FOCUSED. IT IS TIME THAT WHEN YOU HAVE YOURSELF IN THE CLOUDS WHERE YOU ARE FOCUSED! YOU, SUPERION, HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE HERIOC SENSE. WHEN EVER GREAT TROUBLE IS AROUND YOU WILL SENSED IT AND COME TO THEIR AID." When Superion was done he was vastly changed. Wings protruded out of his back and body was sleeker.

Then Exodus went forward. "I think I am ready" he said nervously.

"EXODUS SON COMPRIAN AND SCRAMBLER, YOU OONCED LACKED THE COURAGE TO DEFEND AND HELP YOUR COMRADES! FOR THIS I GIVE YOU THE ZODIAC TO HEAL AND REVIVE YOUR ALLIES! NOW YOU ARE COMPLETE, DEFENSOR!"

Defensor was even more changed than Superion. Four blades grew out of his back and his body sized and been change to more bulky form.

The rest stepped up in order; Dynozauras become Liege Maximo and was given the Counterforce to overcome his fear his darkest moments. Primus gave Vextra the Quantum edge which had the power to move time and space and renamed him Vector Sigma. His sister went on to become Solus Magnus and her war hammer was changed into something called the Forge which was powered by the Allspark, to create and build magnificent devices.A3 stepped up to be changed to Alpha Trion and his sword was changed to a powerful lightning maker called the Damocles Blade. Blackzeta became Megatronus and had the ability to change his surroundings. Alchemist, formerly Ruins, had the Omega Lock infused him, which was apparently a gateway to the Well and Pit of Sparks. Joker laughed all through his transformation becoming Amalgamous, with the ability to shift to any shape he wanted to.

The last one to accept his transformation was Novas Gar. He was reluctant, still dwelling about his father being a hero for this great creator. All he remembered was that he had left them when he was a hatchling. "NOVAS GAR DO YOU ACCEPT YOUR CALLING?!" boomed Primus.

"I not sure I am ready" said the Torun. "why my father? Why me?"

"FATE RARELY CALLS UPON US IN THE MOMENT OF OUR CHOOSINGI CHOOSE YOU NOT FOR THAT YOU WERE YOUR FATHER'S SON BUT THAT YOU WERE WHAT YOU NEEDED TO BE." that was all the encouragement of Novas Gar needed. He stepped and spread his arms. "Go" he said. The energy that shocked him was like nothing he ever experienced. It was soothing and painful; he felt pain, joy, love and anger. Peace and war raged through him. His life at every moment flashed past his optics. All through this his body twisted and contracted to a new shape. "NOVAS GAR! YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF AGAIN AND AGAIN! YOU HAVE EARNED THE RANK OF NEXUS PRIME! FOR THIS I PRESENT TO YOU THE MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP" a small object made its way to Nexus Prime. His chest opened up and the Matrix made its home inside "WITH THIS I WILL BE ABLE TO GUIDE WHERE EVER YOU GO. NOW YOUR MISSION HAS BEEN SPOKEN, YOUR GIFTS GIVEN, GO, MY THRITEEN, AND RID THIS WORLD OF UNICRON!"

The thirteen suddenly transformed into various beast like vehicle forms without prompting. This was the second gift that Primus gave all of them. Some, like Megatronus were bipedal, or had six legs like Liege Maximo and Onyx. The rest were quadrupeds, except Superion, Defensor and Infinitis, who were given Ariel modes.

"GO! TO RYDION WHERE MONSTRUCTOR IS ABOUT TO STRIKE! DESTROY HIM THERE!" was Primus's last command as the thirteen fled the cave in their alt forms. But Alpha Trion stopped at the entrance. He turned around transformed back to his bot form and asked Primus a question. "Primus, why did Beta Maxx have to die?"

the orb dimmed in light at this question, as if to display sadness. "HE SERVED ANOTHER MASTER, NOT ME OR UNICRON, AND I BELIEVE HE HAD DISOBEYED HIS MASTER AND WAS CHOSEN FOR DEATH. THE SLINGSHOOTER THAT SPOTTED YOU WAS NOT CYBERTRONIAN OR ANY OF MY CREATION." Alpha Trion was satisfied with that Primus had not killed him but was grieved that his student was a spy. He transformed back to a quadruped runner form had blazed out of the cave to catch up with the others. His form was the fastest and catching up was not hard.

The thirteen sped across the badlands faster than any ride could ever run. They seemed almost tireless and made quick work of getting to Rydion guided by the Matrix. Rydion was a small town at the edge of Destrokon and Hydrax Plateau. When the thirteen arrived the saw one of the most heinous sights they thought they will ever see. Monstructor was closing fast and he was bigger than they ever imaged.

The small town of Rydion was located between a plain and a cliff. The cliff wasn't that steep and if you fell off, it was more likely for you to break your leg rather than kill yourself. But today it had only one disadvantage; to conceal Monstructor. Monstructor had sneak up on the town right before the dawn and when Rydion was at its busiest point in the morning he revealed all of his horror and might with a great roar, the town froze solid in fear it was almost a cycle before fist bot actually screamed and turned to run. After that panic followed suit. The elderly were trampled. A house burned from a spilled lamp into a pile of flammable soft Beddingwood. Hatchlings wailed, bots screamed and Monstructor laughed. The monster had no need to release his Horde quite yet. He enjoyed it when the insects ran from his grotesque figure.

But a familiar force was approaching, he could smell it. He knew this scent, he smelled it before. Prima! But Prima gave all, including his life to banish them to that wretched mountain. He sniffed again. There was more than one and they all gave off the same stench of Primus, but one smelled more so of Prima himself. Must be his son and a few friends wanting some personal glory. Monstructor would deal with them.

Just then, the thirteen were in sight and racing across the plain. It took a good half orbital cycle to reach Rydion from Acropolex. They used a good deal of energy reaching the town but Defensor used an energy boost to keep them going. They reached halfway to the village when Nexus Prime stopped and transformed. The others followed suit. "Liege Maximo! Is their anywhere you can take these villagers?" he asked.

"yeah, there is cave near here that can be used a defensive position. I used in this past when united these nations." The spiked warrior answered.

"good, Take them there. Yoketron, Megatronus go with him" he ordered when the cry came "Watch out!" a huge wrecking mace swing down right as the warning had been called. The thirteen transformed and speed away. BOOM! The mace shattered the ground it landed on. Monstuctor boomed out a murderous laughed as he curled back his mace. "_Pathetic Insects! You Are Nothing! Including You, Son of Prima! I Will Chew On Your Very Spark!" _the voice sounded of gravel and a thousand dead. The monster ended his words with a terrifying roar.

"scary ain't he?" Onyx asked Amalgamous. Amalgamous laughed "I wonder if he has to pay tribute fees?"

THUD! THUD! THUD!

The sound of the Horde impacting the ground shocked Liege Maximo. It brought back the nightmares of the day he first faced Monstructor, what the Horde did to his men. But he felt only a small spark of hope and drew his sword for battle. He nodded to Yoketron and Megatronus "let's get them." He said and they rushed off to meet the Horde running after the villagers.

Nexus Prime gazed after the three and noted to Solus Magnus, Vector Sigma, and the rest "let's give them some wiggle room." He noted and charged down at the Horde, ax ready.

CRACK! Alpha Trion was the first to strike, sending a huge lightning wave form the Damocles. Several Horders was put out of commission by it. BOOM! Onyx punched a horder so hard that it was sent flying back by the punch in pieces. The shockwave did more damage. In fact, Onyx was striking with so much fury that the other twelve stood way back in order not to get shattered by the shockwaves.

Nexus swung furiously at the Horde. He brought ax to take off the arms, heads whatever got in his way. A horder rushed him but Prime jumped up and brought down his ax hard on its head. As soon as he landed, he swung upwards and sliced the chest of another deeply. He continued his attack till he was surrounded by a pile of dead horde.

All this provided time for the villagers to flee, but the horde was fast. Megatronus already had a bite taken out of his leg and was barely defending himself against two others until two arrows struck them in the head. Defensor in his flight form transformed and sent out a beam of energy that swiftly healed the Junkion. "Thanks" he said.

"Don't bother" and with that Defensor transformed and buzzed away. Megatronus was barely back on his feet when he jumped by another Horder, which only got a spear in his chest. "Oof!" Megatronus sighed "Liege! There are too many of them!"

The Destron was standing on his own pile of Horde "they just keep coming!" he yelled, slicing another horde in the jaw "can you do anything?!" Megatronus nodded and focused on his own power. It felt like he was connected to the world around him. With much thought and concentration, he lifted up his arm and the ground followed suite, forming a ten mechameters high wall. This slowed the hordes advance except for two who could jump really high. "Incoming!" Yoketron yelled readying his blade, fresh from another kill.

Then one of the two transformed into Amalgamous. The maniac had become a horder for some random reason. Now he was wearing a huge grin and bearing his two daggers at the Horder. The beast landed only to be stabbed in the head by the prankster. "Next time I lead" he joked. "Come on the party waiting, let's dance!" Liege Maximo rolled his optics "I don't know how you find this funny,"

"Simple I have complex personality." He responded. The Stone wall ahead collapsed under Megatronus control

"You have a personality all right" Yoketron retorted. The villagers that could run were now a safe distance away from battle. But some were still unable to get away and were slaughtered by the horde.

Solus Magnus was just getting her bearings in battle. Sure anger helped but the horror she saw around her put her mind into confusion. She saw one village get ripped to pieces after she helped her escaped. This angered her but they needed a plan of action. Where was her Prime? They had to keep Monstructor away from the Rydion villagers

Monstructor would have chased these insects if he wasn't trying to swat away two of the flying ones. Defensor and Superion were dive bombing him with arrows and bolts of energy. The strategy's only effect was that it preoccupied the monster.

"You know Defensor?" Superion called out in the middle of a bomb run of massive fiery power,.

"What" the Malignus said.

"When I asked for adventure, I think I overdid it" Defensor chuckled a bit and went in another run, but had to banked hard right to avoid a horn. "Superion! what do you think will happen if we threw Onyx at it?"

Superion looked over at the … junkyard Onyx made for himself. Parts and pieces of hundreds of horders laid out everywhere. The beasts formed a good circle around him, not wanting to come close to the brute. Superion smirked "let's find out."

The two broke off from Monstructor and swooped down on Onyx. Grabbing him with their landing claws.

"HEY! What's the big idea" Onyx questioned

"the big idea tough guy, is that you make a flat plate out Monstructor's face."

Onyx grinned and the two flyers let go, with Onyx dive-bombing in Monstructor's direction. He landed with a painful thud on Monstructors temple. Acting swiftly, Onyx punched the crap out of the beasts head, making a whole lot dents and cracks. \

"RRROOOOAAARRR!" Monstructor cried in pain, grabbing Onyx and violently throwing him into a Good sized building.

Nexus Prime probably killed his three hundredth Horder. This was getting tiring. Most of them backed off but, the beasts kept on flooding out of Monstructor at full speed. Things did not look good. Apparently Alchemist, powered by the spirits of Destron soldiers who wanted their revenge through the Omega Lock, had noticed that the monster's right leg was limping and was taking a crack at that with Infinitis. But they both had to deal with horders pouring out an opening in the leg.

Most of his men disappeared, probably dead. Monstructor was going to win and Cybertron would have no life if that happened. He felt it, in the matrix. Nexus would not let this monster reek havoc again.

Solus Magnus transformed from her turbo-foxlike form right next to him, scaring the Prime. "Prime! What do we do?!" she screamed. Tiredness and drain etched her face. Nexus Prime looked at his chest. Inside was the Matrix. Nexus could feel the essence of Primus, but now he needed guidance. "Primus what do I do?"

The answer was so simple that it was genius. "Take his Spark." Nexus prime looked up at the beast. Monstructor was way too ugly to even describe. He looked like the combination of every nightmare villain created. The horde crawled all over his body, making him look like a living 50 mechameter tall hive. Inside his chest was probably where his spark was housed.

"Solus! Find your brother!" no soon had the words parted his lips is when Vector Sigma appeared "sorryi am late. had my Audioceptors spanned through all the battle field"

Prime took him by the shoulder and pointed at the Beast's chest "I Need to be there"

Vector Sigma looked at him like he was crazy "are you sure?"

"Just do it!" Vector Sigma put one hand on Nexus's chest and point at Monstructor. With a brilliant flash of light and sound, Nexus's surroundings changed from the sun shining through smoke and pain to all death and misery. Nexus was inside Monstructor. Hopefully Monstructor didn't know it.

The inside the beast was exactly like a hive. All tunnels with strange vines growing everywhere. Pods hanging from the vines was constantly produced Hordes by the hundreds. The gloom was brightened by Primes ax, powered by the Matrix, guiding the way.

The spark of Monstructor did not show life but death. It raged with pain and misery. The closer Prime got the brighter his ax and chest got. "Well demon." Nexus stated "time to go down." and with that he brought the ax down on the spark. Life followed through Nexus to be countered by death. Rage sounded all throughout the chamber. The intensity of power got brighter and brighter till all went dark.

Nexus Prime woke up on top of a piece of rubble. Defensor and Solus Magnus stood over him. "He seems fine." The Malignus stated. Solus Magnus bent down next to her prime. "Liege says we get out of here before Lord Deathzauras shows up. But all in all, we won." Activity buzzed all around as the thirteen helped the villagers rebuild their town.

Onyx approached his prime, small dents all over his chassis. "if that was the best they could through at us. Then we got this in the bag."

Nexus Prime sat up and coughed. "Monstructor was the small one." He said.

Meanwhile in a cave deep inside Darkmount, five beings were talking to each other, none Cybertronian. They all discussed the death of Monstructor "so Primus has new warriors. Excellent, just as master said." A voice boomed "Death's Head, when will you brother be here? We need to be free, to finish master's plan!"

The only being able to leave the cave spoke up "in a few weeks, but don't worry Bruticus, I will assemble fourteen with their gifts of their own" the laughter was so evil that anything living near, ran for they sparks.


End file.
